To End One's Pain
by AkumanoshippoNiamh
Summary: Each scar symbolized what he was, a disgrace, a monster, a demon. He wanted to end it all, to get rid of the pain he felt everyday and every hour. But if an opportunity arose to rid of the pain, would you take it ... even if you had to die to do it?


**I do no own Ao No Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist that belongs to Kazue Kato I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

_Azure flames licked his skin. Lighting the way through the never ending darkness he was so accustomed too. Making him desire for destruction, blood and death, to see civilizations fall at his hands. They whispered sweet nothings into his ear, enticing him to kill … to kill himself …_

* * *

He had lost count the many times he did this, watched the crimson liquid dance it's way down his pale arm. An arm that was littered with scars. He had grown to love the pain he felt when dragged the blade across his wrist. Sometimes to get an extra thrill he would use his own sword. The deeper the cut went, the more the rush. He wasn't always like this. He was once optimistic, the kind of people that saw the glass half full. He used to have friends and family but that all disappeared when they believed him to be a monster, and he was a monster, a demon born for killing.

He would never tell anyone not even his own twin brother that each time he released the Kurikara he felt a sudden urge to destroy, the more he used his blue flame, the stronger it was to keep the blood lust tamed. He almost came close to killing his friends once. He would never forget the look of pure terror on their faces when they saw who he truly was; a demon, a killer, a sin, the spawn and vessel of Satan the god of Gehenna.

He dragged the blade harder across his arm; he was running out of places to cut. He had already filled up the other arm with scars. '_Physical pain to make the mental pain go away' _was what he used to justify himself whenever he did this. Sometimes he wished that he could just kill himself, end all the pain of others but that would be admitting defeat, so he choose to cut instead.

He grabbed an innocent looking bottle from under his bed. Uncapping the bottle he preceded to pour it's contents onto the now healing wounds. He had learnt that by pouring holy water onto his cuts prevented them from fully healing letting them scar.

He hissed in pain as the clear liquid washed over the cuts, keeping them there for ever. They reminded him of what he was.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that a son of Satan would be sniveling on the floor like some human new born." Rin froze, dropping the empty bottle. At first he thought it was Mephisto or Amaimon but the voice was wrong, it was a voice of a woman. The young demon lifted his gaze and was met with two glowing red eyes peering at him through the darkness of his room.

The figure gasped in mock surprise. "My, my, aren't you are the spitting image of your father."

The half demon gripped his hand, digging his sharp nails into the skin; he unsteadily raised himself from the blood soaked ground. He swayed slightly before steadying himself. "Who the fuck are you?"

The figure gave a humorless laugh. "Who am I you ask? I am nothing. I am but a mere speck in this world but you-You my dark prince have the power to change the world, to unite Gehenna and Assaiah as one."

Rin growled defensively, he shifted into a fighting stance. The red eyes narrowed at the movement. "So you're here to drag me to Gehenna are ya, well I'm not going with outta fight." Reaching for his sword he began to pull it out but a cool hand stopped him. Looking up he saw that the figure had moved revealing a woman with long wavy purple hair, wearing a tight black cocktail dress with dark purple lace and frills, combat boots adorned her feet . Her ears were pointed like Rin's and a black tail swung lazily behind her.

She gave a cheshire smile revealing sharp canines. "Now, now no need for that … I'm not here to drag you back to Hell, I'm here to offer a proposition … one that will benefit you greatly."

"No deal." Rin responded immediately, hand still on the sword.

The woman gave a little pout. "But you haven't heard what it is. You'll like it, its right up your alleyway so to speak … you know killing and destruction. Perfect for the bastard child of Satan."

The young demon glared at the woman, he just wanted to be left alone, to wallow in his own self pity. "Still don't care … I don't make deals with strangers."

The Cheshire smile was back again and held out her hand. "The name's Yokubō, I'm a demon but you probably already got that, so can we be friends now?"

The young half demon ignored the outstretched hand, his already short patience was running thin. "No I don't wanna be your friend, tell me what you want or I'll tear you apart bit by bit." He ripped the Kurikara from it's sheath, releasing his cobalt flames. Yokubō's red eyes widened in fear before she composed herself.

"What would you say if I gave you what you wanted the most?" She offered, backing away from the raging teen. "A chance to end your pain … a chance to prove yourself to the _Vatican, _your friends, your brother."

The half demon lowered his sword slightly. "Whatcha mean?" The purple haired woman smiled again, showing her sharp teeth. Moving slightly towards the stack of mangas, picking up one she began to examine it.

"I heard from a little birdie that you have a pretty big ambition for such a young person." She said nonchalantly. "To kill a certain … demon … high level of a sorts." She put down the manga and turned to face the short tempered demon.

Her eyes hardened and she balled her hands. " Satan. To kill Satan."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise at the statement, although his desire to kill Satan wasn't unknown, he didn't think anyone would confront him so seriously about it. Most people would laugh at him, call him stupid, tell him that it was a waste of his time.

"Well it's been nice meeting ya, my young Prince. I'll let ya consider the proposition, until then..." The amusement was back in her voice as she leaped onto the opened window. She gave a mock salute before falling. Rin ran to the window but didn't see any sign of his intruder.

Sheathing the sword, he turned back to look at the room. He'd have to clean up the blood before Yukio got home from his mission.

"_A chance to end your pain … a chance to prove yourself to the Vatican and your friends."_

"_To kill Satan." _

A chance to achieve his goal, to kill the man that ruined his and so many other's life, it seemed too unreal. Surely this was another plan to trick him into going to Gehenna. She was a demon after all, but then he remembered the look of disgust and hatre when she uttered the name; Satan.

"_To kill Satan."_

He could avenge Shiro and those who died on the 'Blue Night'. He could make Yukio so proud of him. He'd prove the Girgori wrong that he wasn't a ticking time bomb about to explode. The blood was finally cleaned off the floor, discarding his bloody shirt; he put on a long sleeved shirt to hide his scars. Climbing into his bed, he closed his eyes feeling suddenly tired.

'_A chance to end your pain.'_

… _Destruction is construction in its own way for destruction must be made in order to reconstruct. He must destroy himself in order to be constructed again. _

* * *

**Done. Let me know what you think of Yokubō, and don't worry there won't be any pairings (sorry to anyone who wanted one) I can't write stuff like that, maybe fluffy, though I never tried. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**~AkumanoshippoNiamh **


End file.
